Sunglasseslasher
The , more commonly known as the Sunglasseslasher, is Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii's personal weapon accessed through the use of the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon. It can hold up to two Ghost Eyecons. It is also used by Ghost in Goemon (Ore & Toucon versions), Ryoma (Ore & Toucon versions), and Himiko Damashii (Ore & Toucon versions), as well as Toucon Musashi Damashii, Grateful Damashii and Mugen Damashii alongside the Gan Gun Saber, and Tenkatoitsu Damashii alongside the Deep Slasher. This weapon, just like the Gan Gun Saber, can be summoned from the Ghost Driver. Like the former as well, should it be destroyed, Ghost can simply summon another copy of it. Design The Sunglasseslasher is composed of the following parts: * - The bladed portion of the Sunglasseslasher. It is composed of , an extremely durable metal alloy. The surface of the blade is covered with special particles that decompose almost anything it comes into contact with, allowing the user to cut through almost anything. Additionally, energy blades made of heat and light can be formed to slash through opponents. * - The gun barrel of the Sunglasseslasher. It can change the range and power of the plasma energy bullets thanks to an inbuilt output adjustment device. Depending on adjustment, the Quantum Corona Barrel can shoot out a single point of concentrated beam, attacks akin to a flame-like radiation, etc. * - The silver nub at the base of the Quantum Prominence, it is an aiming correction device that aids the user in aiming. It cooperates with the Decider Grip to adjust the weapon's behaviour at time of deathblows. * - The main body of the Sunglasseslasher. It is mainly composed of two chambers, called the each one having room to fit in a single Eyecon. The Blender Furnace, extracts, blends and amplifies the energies from the inserted Eyecons, allowing extremely powerful deathblows. * - The 'lens' part of the Sunglasseslasher in the form of sunglasses. It is a safety unit that allows access to the Dual Eye Sockets, and prevents any energy from leaking out during deathblows. * - The trigger of the Sunglasseslasher. By releasing the trigger during deathblows, all energy inside the weapon is released with an intense light emission, and a special technique with tremendous power is activated. * - The handle of the Sunglasseslasher. It has a function of controlling the centre of gravity in the weapon according to the user's movement, stabilising the weapon's behaviour and accuracy at the time of attack. Additionally, there is a plasma energy bullet-generating device inside of it, and can generate a whopping amount of plasma energy bullets within a short period of time. * - The axis upon which the Quantum Prominence and Quantum Corona Barrel are located, it changes the Sunglasseslasher between Sword and Blaster Modes. The Thrust Switcher also controls the flow of energy throughout the weapon, distributing it as needed. History Fighting Shocker's Yamaarashi-Roid in Grateful Damashii, Ghost received assistance from his acquaintance, of the . During the battle, the two heroes came to realize that Ghost's Sunglasseslasher coincidentally shared the same basic shape as the Zyuohger's . Accessing Tenkatoitsu Damashii, Ghost wielded the Sunglasseslasher alongside the Deep Slasher as he destroyed the Hatena Bugster. Modes Much like Ghost's default weapon, the Gan Gun Saber, the Sunglasseslasher has two basic modes which can be interchangeably used in battle. * : The default mode of the Sunglasseslasher. First appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis. * : To utilize this mode, Ghost must rotate the blade portion of the Sunglasseslasher. First appears in episode 14. Sunglasseslasher Sword.png|Sword Mode Sunglasseslasher Blaster.png|Blaster Mode Finishers To activate the Sunglasseslasher's different named Omega Drive finishers, Ghost must raise the Sunglasseslasher's namesake sunglasses, then load two Eyecons into the chambers of the Sunglasseslasher, making it chant , then lower the sunglasses. If one of those loaded Eyecons happens to be the Toucon Boost Eyecon, it will instead chant . It will also add a "Mega" to the Omega Drive attacks. After loading two Eyecons into the Blender Furnace chambers of the Sunglasseslasher, Ghost pulls and pushes the lever of the Ghost Driver to enhance his weapon's finisher. *Sword Mode: **'Omega Shine (Ore & Musashi)': TBA ***In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis, Ghost combined the Omega Shine finisher with Toucon Boost Damashii's Boost Omega Drive to create an energized axe that Ghost can use to slash the enemy with. **'Omega Shine (Ore & Robin)': Ghost creates a fiery arrow that pierces its targets with great force. **'Omega Shine (Himiko & Newton)': Ghost creates a mixture of Himiko's power and Newton's repulsion strong enough to clear Ganma Superior Knife's fog. **'Mega Omega Shine (Ore and Toucon Boost)': The blade is enshrouded by vermillion flames that then heat up the blade to allow a white-hot slash. While in Ore Himiko Damashii, the slash takes the form of a pink tornado. * : Using the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode, Ghost batters the opponent with his weapons' blades as they charge up energy before he presses the trigger on its handle when he's in position to cut down the opponent to make the charge be expelled upon the last hit. *Blaster Mode: **'Mega Omega Flash (Ore and Toucon Boost)': The barrel is enshrouded by vermillion flames that then travels to the muzzle to allow a white-hot stream of fire that burns even in the vacuum of space. While in Ryoma Damashii, the blast takes the form of a flaming dragon. ** : Using the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Blaster Mode, Ghost charges energy into the muzzles of his weapons before unleashing a powerful purple shot with the Gan Gun Saber and a rainbow shot with the Sunglasseslasher. KRG-Toucon Boost Omega Shine.png|Omega Shine (Toucon Boost (Ore & Robin)) Omega Shine (Toucon Boost (Himiko and Newton)).png|Omega Shine (Toucon Boost (Himiko & Newton)) Ore Himiko Omega Shine.png|Mega Omega Shine (Ore Himiko (Ore & Toucon Boost)) KRG-Goemon Mega Omega Shine.png|Mega Omega Shine (Goemon (Ore & Toucon Boost)) KRG-Ryoma Mega Omega Flash1.png|Mega Omega Flash (Ryoma (Ore & Toucon Boost), Step 1: Aiming) KRG-Ryoma Mega Omega Flash2.png|Mega Omega Flash (Ryoma (Ore & Toucon Boost)) Kanashimi Break-Shine.jpeg|Ikari Slash/Shine Flash.jpeg|Isama Shoot/Flash Boost Omega Drive-Shine.PNG|Boost Omega Drive/Shine (Toucon Boost (Ore & Musashi)) (Step 1: Axe creation) Tousan Omega Drive slash.png|Boost Omega Drive/Shine (Toucon Boost (Ore & Musashi)) Ganbarider The Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *The name of this weapon is an obvious portmanteau of the words "Sunglasses" and "Slasher". *As noted by Takeru in Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior!, this weapon is very similar to the . *As evidenced in a toy review, due to the similarity between this weapon and the Deep Slasher, the Deep Specter Eyecon can be inserted into the Sunglasseslasher, and the Toucon Boost Eyecon can be inserted into the Deep Slasher, making the two weapons' exclusive Eyecons compatible with each other's weapons. The standby noise, however, remains unchanged (the Deep Slasher treats the Toucon Boost Eyecon as the Deep Specter Eyecon, and vice versa with the Sunglasseslasher treating the Deep Specter Eyecon as the Toucon Boost Eyecon). Appearances See also *Deep Slasher, the equivalent weapon wielded by Deep Specter. *Brain Glasses Blade, a recolored version used by Kamen Rider Brain. Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns